On Super Meeps
So like...a lot of you guys still don't have them and I haven't been here for a long time so idk if there is any new "content", but from what I remember (add other things if I forgot...Add new things on a separate list): Tap: *Is a bat and/or is dating a bat/vampire. / Tapat. *Is kinda a criminal (but we already have one of those, sooo). *Likes boybands *This isn't really a thing...but like she half/kinda "spawned" purple Satan. (She started the ourworld stuff) I'm feeling like some really demonic emo creature would be good for Tap...lol, but then again idrk if that "encompasses" all of Tap...or if she'll get mad. ): Meependale could use a demon who is playing for our side. She could be like a Necromancer or something (but one who is a demon/mythological creature and not fully human/human at all). I know Bee is a witch, but Bee is a bee/human and I think does more "good witchcraft", where as Tap could be like...evil/black magic kinda shit. (Also a necromancer specifically "raises" things from the dead...so that would be like zombies and ghosts and shit...and dead meppers. lool.) (I kinda view Meependale as this like mythological kingdom thing on a different planet...something that would be in a video game or something, so in my eyes it would definitely fit/fill out our "lure".) IDRKK, but at least I thought of something. ET: *Was a torturer for some reason...don't remember why, but they seem angry enough still that it could fit. *Is an alien. *Is (or at least was??) tumblr obsessed and had a flower crown. *I guess kpop is no longer relevant? *Or the fact that they had many "men" *Is a teacher or something because they wanted to be teacher...I think. (I guess this would fit with the torturer thing in some peoples eyes). Okay, so after thinking about Tap...and given that ET is an alien, perhaps ET is an other-wordly creature that is super strong (but isn't like ugly or vile or anything...'cause flower crowns maybe they are this pretty, flowery creature with it on and when they take it off they turn into this disgusting monster who is evil and that's how they're a torturer) or whatever the fuck and has been assigned to deal with/take care of the prisoners. But then also has a day job teaching the little meepling childern. Maybe they own/tend to the library or something? Since they're all into writing and stuff??? Idk if that's enough of who you are ET/if you like that idea at all. You and Tap/you guys in general should add to these. Lool. Rapunza: *An actual stalker. Like no jokes (okay, kinda...but also lokwey not really). Lol. *Keeps lists on people. *I know she calls herself aromatic now...but is maybe in a relationship with a 14 year old version of Rachel Platten?? (or some other girl now, idrk.) *Sings. *A "Goodie"/the opposite of a rebel (sorry Rapunza, but that's just who you are, man) from the you being an actual stalker part. lool *Teachers/presidents pet. (Perhaps one of ETs meeplings...if you two are ever not having issues again....scandal) *Headliner Rapunza *I know there is more, but I can't think of it right now. cri. I know I just put forth possible ideas for the other two, but I don't have anything for Rapunza yet. Like she definitely has to be some investigator, but idrk much more than that...or how to incorporate singing/other stuff. I also don't know if the investigator part is supposed to be like "the greatest detective" thing or more like "creepy stalker, hide yo kid, hide yo wife" thing...or perhaps both. (I didn't include other meepers because they don't really seem active and I was too lazy, but you guys can add them.) (Also we probably had some kinda list like this in the past, so maybe more is on there.) Category:BombShelter Category:FancyArticles